Alison
thumb|left|100pxAlison '- czarodziejka miłości, a także blasku słońca i księżyca, o czym dowiedziała się stosunkowo niedawno. Urodziła się jako księżniczka Solarii, a jej imię brzmiało Sol Z hiszp. ''sol - słońce, ale w wyniku spisku, władzę na planecie objął król Radius - brat jej matki, a zarazem ojciec Stelli. Rodzice dziewczyny zmuszeni byli uciec na odległą planetę, zwaną Amoris, na której się spotkali po raz pierwszy, ojciec Alison się na niej wychowywał. Zawsze ma przy sobie Pierścień Amoris, który w rodzinie królewskiej jest przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie, a Selene i Amadeus ofiarowali go córce w dniu jej narodzin. Zyskała miano królowej szkoły, wiele uczennic uważa ją za rozpieszczoną i niegodną zaufania. Jednak niewiele osób wie, że marzy o miłości i czułości. Jest urodzonym detektywem, uwielbia romanse, komedie romantyczne, poezję romantyczną i wszystko co się wiąże z miłością, w końcu jest czarodziejką miłości. Bierze leki na zaburzenia emocjonalne, woli przebywać w samotności, niżeli w tłumie, co nie oznacza, że nie lubi być w centrum uwagi, kocha śpiewać, występować na scenie, etc. Za przyjaciół oddałaby życie. Jej ulubiony kamień szlachetny to perła, a kwiat - róża. Grupa krwi Alison to 0. Jest wiecznie roztargniona, wiecznie spóźniona i wiecznie w biegu. Hipochondryczka - ma mnóstwo urojonych chorób. Raczej jest typem domatorki, choć uwielbia imprezować. Postać została stworzona na podstawie autorki. Osobowość Alison to osoba bardzo towarzyska. Ma grupę najlepszych przyjaciół, z którymi spędza prawie cały czas i może na nich polegać. Lubi zawierać nowe znajomości i rozmawiać z innymi na różne tematy, ale nigdy się nie narzuca. Odpuszcza jeśli nie widzi zainteresowania swoją osobą albo zwyczajnie nudzi ją przebywanie z niektórymi osobami. Nie lubi zbyt długo siedzieć w jednym miejscu i uwielbia próbować nowych rzeczy, aczkolwiek często zaniedbuje przez to swoje inne pasje i zainteresowania. Stara się angażować w życie swojej szkoły, nie można zaprzeczyć - jest jedną z popularniejszych uczennic w Alfei i na tej popularności jej zależy. Co ciekawe, Alison ma bardzo krótki lont, jest niebywale wybuchowa. Łatwo ją rozzłościć i sprawić aby wybuchnęła gniewem, niczym wulkan w trakcie erupcji. Wszelkie kłótnie, a zwłaszcza ich wygrywanie sprawia jej niemałą satysfakcję. Zazwyczaj jednak stroni od wszczynania awantur, kiedy nie jest to potrzebne, ale nie powstrzymuje się w przypadkach, gdy ma do czynienia ze swoimi wrogami, albo gdy w grę wchodzą jej najbliżsi przyjaciele. Nie podważa czyjegoś autorytetu jeśli nie ma ku temu powodów. Ma cięty język i gdy ktoś zajdzie jej za skórę może rzucać obelgami i uszczypliwymi komentarzami bez chwili wytchnienia. Jeśli wie, że ma przed sobą osobę, która znajduje się poniżej jej poziomu intelektualnego i wchodzi jej w drogę, stara się ją sprytnie upokorzyć lub obrazić w elokwentny i inteligentny sposób, czyli tak, aby adresat wypowiedzi poczuł się zdezorientowany i upokorzony zarazem. Ma świadomość tego, że to co czasami robi jest okrutne i krzywdzące dla innych, ale jest pamiętliwa i jeśli ma się na kimś odegrać - to w ten sposób, aby jej intryga zakończyła się zadowalającym dla niej skutkiem. Nie jest typem szarej myszki i nie zamiata pod dywan starych spraw, wciąż o nich pamięta i czeka na odpowiedni moment, w którym będzie mogła je wykorzystać na swoją korzyść. Bywa bezwzględna i władcza, sprawia wrażenie jakby nie przejmowała się odczuciami innych w danych kwestiach i zależy jej wyłącznie na swoim zdaniu, którego bardzo broni i ma w zanadrzu wiele argumentów, aby udowodnić swoją rację. Lubi być liderką, poczucie wyższości bardzo ją podbudowuje i zachęca do dalszej pracy, bo zdaje sobie sprawę, że inni na nią liczą. W szkole, przybiera maskę oschłej i wrednej, aby uniknąć cierpienia, lecz znacznie się zmienia, gdy się ją lepiej pozna. Tak na prawdę, jest ona bardzo wrażliwą osobą, która potrzebuje troski i bliskości drugiej osoby. Alison w towarzystwie swoich przyjaciół ukazuje się jako miła, pomocna i troskliwa dziewczyna. Nadal jest pewna siebie i nie obawia się okazywać swoich uczuć, czy mówić innym prosto w twarz, co sądzi na ich temat. Jest także bardzo inteligentna i sprytna. Ma tendencję do podejmowania spontanicznych decyzji, co według jej przyjaciół jest zarówno wadą, jak i w niektórych przypadkach - zaletą. Co ciekawe, Alison jest nad wyraz kochliwa, co zdecydowanie jest jej piętą achillesową. Bardzo często się zakochuje lub wzdycha na czyjś widok, jednak nie miała dużego szczęścia w miłości, i dotychczas, nigdy nie miała chłopaka. Pomijając ów fakt, Alison jest zaciętą romantyczką, może to też mieć związek z tym, że jej ulubionym gatunkiem filmów są romanse, a zwłaszcza filmy o ślubach i komedie romantyczne. Odkąd wpadła w sidła Amora, obrała sobie za cel... swatanie. Potrafi dobrze odczytać uczucia innych, dzięki swojej intuicji. Dziewczyna często ingeruje w nie swoje sprawy, co także zalicza się do jej wad. Mimo to, Alison potrafi wykorzystać tę cechę w pozytywny sposób. Jest urodzonym detektywem, a wsadzanie nosa, tam gdzie nie powinna, wrodzona ciekawość świata, a także zamiłowanie do analizowania czynów innych bardzo jej pomagają w rozwiązywaniu szkolnych tajemnic i sekretów. Wielokrotnie słyszała, że powinna zająć się czymś bardziej produktywnym i pożyteczniejszym, niżeli szukanie sensacji na siłę, bo może sobie przysporzyć w ten sposób tylko więcej kłopotów. Niemniej jednak, Alison nigdy nie odpuszczała. Od dziecka uparcie dążyła do wyznaczonych celów i to zostało jej do dzisiaj. Ma wiele talentów i hobby, które stara się stale rozwijać. Jej największą pasją jest muzyka, a dokładniej śpiew, z którym wiąże swoją przyszłość Jest także urodzoną aktorką oraz detektywem. Gdyby jej plany na przyszłość powiązane z branżą muzyczną się nie powiodły, nie miałaby nic przeciwko występowaniu w teatrze, czy też na srebrnym ekranie. Poza tym, bardzo lubi rysować i pisać, choć nie przychodzi jej to z taką łatwością jak śpiewanie. Ma zdolność zmieniania swojego głosu w stosunku do sytuacji. Gdy w dzieciństwie bawiła się ze swoją kuzynką, młoda bardzo ją chwaliła za tak wiarygodną narrację i interpretację danych bohaterów. Jej rodzice także chcieliby aby ich córka poszła w przyszłości w tym kierunku i kształciła się na tym poziomie. Jedną z cech, które definiują Alison jest lenistwo. Czarodziejka jest prokrastynatorką. Alison ma tendencję do odwlekania, opóźniania lub przekładania czegoś na później, która ujawniaja się w różnych dziedzinach jej życia. Dziewczyna jest również bardzo sarkastyczna, wobec tego, nie powinno się brać jej wszystkich słów na poważnie. Często zdarza się tak, że wypowiedziane przez nią słowa prowadzą do komicznych sytuacji. Zainteresowania '''Muzyka 'Moda' 'Aktorstwo' 'Miłość i seksuologia' Alison, jako czarodziejka miłości, jest nią zafascynowana, w szerokim pojęciu tego słowa. Zarówno uczuciową, jak i cielesną. Należy do niewielkiego odsetka osób interesujących się tym tematem, który poniekąd jest uznawany za kontrowersyjny. Sama dziewczyna twierdzi, że miłość cielesna jest czymś naturalnym w życiu każdego człowieka i nie powinna być tematem tabu. Uważa, że powinno mówić się o tym więcej, również w szkole, aby zapewnić pewnego rodzaju ochronę dla tych, którzy są zdecydowani, chcą pójść o krok dalej i uświadomić ich, co należy robić i czego nie robić, aby w żaden sposób nie skończyło się to czymś przykrym dla obu stron. Dziewczyna interesuje się szeroko pojętą seksualnością, potrzebami seksualnymi, a także ich zaburzeniami lub całkowitym brakiem i dużo czyta na ten temat, dowiadując się nowych rzeczy. 'Podróże' 'Media społecznościowe' Social media to jedno z uzależnień Alison. Prawie nigdy nie rozstaje się z telefonem i nieustannie jest w niego zapatrzona, zazwyczaj scrollując Instagrama, na którym dorobiła się około siedmiuset obserwujących, których ciągle jej przybywa. Poza Instagramem, często udziela się na innych portalach, lecz nie tak chętnie i aktywnie. Stara się być na bieżąco ze wszystkimi nowinkami, w obawie, że coś istotnego mogłoby ją ominąć. Ze względu na przywiązanie Alison do wirtualnej rzeczywistości, niektórym z jej bliskich brakuje obecności czarodziejki, zwłaszcza w przypadkach, gdy ktoś prosi ją o radę w jakiejś kwestii. Mimo to, dziewczyna potrafi wykorzystać to w dobry sposób, informując swoich przyjaciół o nowinkach ze świata, które a nuż, mogłyby ich zainteresować. 'Popkultura' Filmy Seriale 'Taniec' Wygląd 'Codzienny' thumb|leftAlison jest dość wysoką dziewczyną o bardzo bladej cerze i bystrym spojrzeniu. Jej skóra ma podobny odcień do Musy, zaś oczy, usta i nos mają identyczny kształt, co Stella. Kolor oczu dziewczyny jest mieszanką kolorów jej rodziców, w związku z czym jej oczy mają morski odcień. Jej wargi mają kolor jasnego różu, lecz bardzo często maluje je matowymi pomadkami w ciemnych odcieniach. Naturalnie, włosy czarodziejki są w kolorze blondu wymieszanego z brązem oraz sięgają do ramion, lecz od niedawna zaczęła je rozjaśniać i przedłużać. Dziewczyna zazwyczaj upina z tyłu ich pojedyncze kosmyki, zostawiając swobodnie dwa pasma, które spoczywają na jej barkach. Dodatkowo, ma cienką, przerzedzoną grzywkę. Na co dzień ubiera się w pudrową sukienkę z półprzeźroczystym materiałem w okolicach szyi i przewiązaną w pasie kokardką. Na to zakłada szarą bluzę kapturem, różowymi ściągaczami i łatami oraz białymi sznureczkami. Na owej bluzie widnieją broszki w kształcie gwiazd i serc. Nieodłącznym elementem stylizacji Alison jest biżuteria z jej szczęśliwym amuletem na czele - naszyjnikiem ze srebrnym księżycem. Na nadgarstkach bardzo często można zauważyć różnorakie bransoletki, a palce zdobią pierścionki, najczęściej srebrne. Czasem, ale sporadycznie nosi chokery, choć sama przyznaje, że nie jest jej w nich wygodnie. Równie często nosi spodnie, jednak występują one w jej stroju codziennym. Jej ulubiony rodzaj butów to wiązane botki na obcasie. Uważa, że są jednocześnie wygodne i ładnie się prezentują. 'Przemiany' 'Podstawowa' 'Charmix' 'Enchantix' Miejsce pochodzenia Alison wychowała się na planecie Amoris jednak stosunkowo niedawno dowiedziała się prawdy o swoim pochodzeniu i fakcie, iż pochodzi z planety Solarii. thumb|300pxAmoris '(♀) - jedna z planet w Magicznym Wymiarze, jej stolicą, a zarazem największym miastem jest Cuore. Panuje na niej wieczna miłość i przyjaźń. Niemal zawsze świeci na niej słońce, a mieszkańcy sięgają do dawnych ideałów, główną wartość stanowi dla nich miłość, lecz mimo to, na planecie zdarzają się konflikty, lecz na co dzień, mieszkańcy starają się żyć w zgodzie, i aby uniknąć wszelkich problemów, zażywają kąpieli w Wodospadzie Ciszy, który pozwala im oczyścić duszę oraz umysł. Amoris to planeta gazowa, i wielu dziwi się, że rozwinęła się na niej jakakolwiek cywilizacja, mieszkańcy są odporni na ciepło. Wychowywała się na niej Alison - czarodziejka miłości, Wróżka Strażniczka tej planety, oraz jej księżniczka, córka królowej Selene i króla Amadeusa, którzy obecnie sprawują władzę na planecie. Alison jest również jedyną pretendentką do objęcia tronu na planecie. 'thumb|left|300pxSolaria jest królestwem Słońca i Księżyca, a także, prawdopodobnie, jedną z najjaśniejszych planet w całym Magicznym Wymiarze. Solaria jest głównie postrzegana jako wyjątkowo słoneczne miejsce, w którym nigdy nie pada; jedynym wyjątkiem jest interwencja Valtora w odcinku "Znak Valtora". W rzeczywistości jest tak mało opadów, że Stella musiała wyjaśnić, czym jest jej płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy. Solaria posiada również inne słońce, trafnie nazywane Drugim Słońcem Solarii, które jest przechowywane w Wieży Słońca i jest strzeżone w królewskim pałacu. W przypadku, gdy moc Drugiego Słońca słabnie, król Solarii również cierpi lub ginie wraz z nim, jak pokazano w "Kolumnie światła". Z tak bliskimi więziami Drugim Słońcem Solarii może dowodzić wyłącznie król lub królowa Solarii w czasach kryzysu. Mimo tego, że Drugie Słońce jest w pełni widoczne tylko na Solarii, może ono również oświetlać inne królestwa, gdy zostanie mu to nakazane. W serii komiksów Winx Club, Drugie Słońce działa nawet jako istotne źródło światła dla większości, jeśli nie wszystkich, wymiarów w Magicznym Wymiarze według Morgany. W szóstym sezonie okazuje się, że Solaria ma trzy słońca, a nie tylko dwa, daje to do zrozumienia, że istnieją również inne słońca. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' *'Roztaczanie miłości '– Alison, jako czarodziejka miłości potrafi roztaczać miłość wokół innych, a także rozkochać w sobie nawet obce osoby. Doskonale wie kto do siebie pasuje i kto jest sobie przeznaczony. Jest świetną swatką i dzięki niej powstało wiele szczęśliwych związków. *'Pożądanie' – jest to bardzo niebezpieczna zdolność, bowiem Alison, za pomocą swojego śpiewu, bądź uroku osobistego, może doprowadzić obcą sobie osobę do obłęduInspiracja mitologicznymi syrenami. To ukazuje zupełnie nowe oblicze Alison, bowiem w tym świetle, jawi się ona jako femme fatale - kobieta przynosząca mężczyźnie porażkę i zgubęTu można poczytać więcej o femme fatale. Warto zaznaczyć, że Alison nie używa tej zdolności na co dzień, a jedynie w wyjątkowych przypadkach i podczas walki z wrogiem. *'Łzy Agape' – to symboliczna nazwa wody, która znajduje się w Fontannie Agape, na plancie Amoris. Legenda głosi, że wyższa czarodziejka miłości, a zarazem prababcia Alison - Agape, pod nieobecność swojego męża, wypłakała morze łez, ratując tym samym mieszkańców swojej planety przed suszą. Mówi się również, że ten, kto wypije tę wodę, wkrótce odnajdzie szczęście w miłości. Woda ta ma moc uzdrawiania oraz właściwości lecznicze. Alison zawsze ma przy sobie małą fiolkę, w której znajduje się kilka kropel tej wody. Co ciekawe, z tej wody wyrabia się perfumy o magicznych właściwościach. *'Miłosne szepty' – *'Przemiana' – poza transformacją w czarodziejkę, Alison potrafi przybrać dowolną postać, przy wykorzystaniu specjalnego Pióra PrzemianyInspiracja jedną z mocy Czarodziejki z Księżyca - Moon Power... ni nare oraz artefaktem, który umożliwiał tę przemianę - Disguise Pen. *'Sokoli wzrok' – Alison ma bardzo dobry wzrok. Z daleka potrafi dostrzec przeszkodę lub wroga, co często jej pomaga i daje jej dużą przewagę w walce. *'Wznoszenie słońca' – w odróżnieniu od Dixie, która jako czarodziejka księżyca, podnosi i opuszcza księżyc, Alison robi to samo ze słońcem. Jest odpowiedzialna za rozpoczynanie i kończenie dnia w Magicznym Wymiarze. Bardzo często miewa problemy z wywiązywaniem się ze swojego zadania, bowiem jest strasznym śpiochem. *'Blask księżyca i słońca' – *'Pierścień Amoris' – 'Słabości' *'Słaba kondycja '– Alison, w odróżnieniu od innych czarodziejek, nie wykazuje się zbyt dużą zwinnością, ani szybkością, przez co na początku miała trudności z lataniem i innymi czynnościami wymagającymi wysiłku fizycznego. *'Słaba orientacja w terenie '– czarodziejka ma problemy z poruszaniem się po nieznanym miejscu, często błądzi, przez co wiele czasu traci na dojście do celu. W związku z tym, zawsze woli iść z tyłu. *'Arachnofobia '– jednym z największych lęków dziewczyny jest arachnofobia. Alison wprost panicznie boi się pająków, od tych najmniejszych, na tarantulach kończąc. Wielu osobom może wydawać się to dziwne lub przesadzone, lecz dziewczyna z całego serca nienawidzi tych stworzeń i pała do nich odrazą i wstrętem. *'Hydrofobia '– dziewczyna charakteryzuje się strachem przed... wodą. Nie przepada za kąpielą, znacznie częściej korzysta z prysznica, aczkolwiek znacznie bardziej przerażają ją otwarte wody mórz i oceanów, a także pozostałych większych zbiorników wodnych. Jest to spowodowane tym, że w swoim dzieciństwie tonęła w morzu. Od tamtej pory nie pływa i nawet nie śni jej się wchodzić do wody poza powierzchnią wanny. 'Umiejętności' *'Rysowanie '– według znacznej większości członków jej rodziny, jak i przyjaciół, Alison jest utalentowana artystycznie. Dziewczyna sama nie wątpi w swój talent, kiedyś bardzo lubiła to robić, lecz z czasem rysowała coraz rzadziej, aż w końcu zniechęciła się do tego na tyle, że przestało jej to sprawiać przyjemność. Obecnie, robi to wyłącznie jak ją natchnie, albo w chwili, gdy ma zarówno wenę, jak i czas. Nigdy też nie stosowała wymyślnych technik, w których nie czuje się komfortowo. Stosuje stare, sprawdzone metody i ku zdziwieniu innych, tworzy swoje prace za pomocą przyborów, które służą jej od dawna, i gdy ktoś pyta o poszczególne rzeczy, nigdy nie potrafi sformułować konkretnej odpowiedzi. *'Śpiew' – *'Aktorstwo' – dziewczyna jest znakomitą aktorką, wręcz doskonale udaje i wciela się w różne role. *'Poczucie humoru' – *'Etykieta' – *'Wyczucie stylu' – Relacje 'Rodzice' Selene - matka Amadeus - ojciec 'Rodzeństwo' Dziewczyna nie ma żadnego rodzeństwa, jest jedynaczką. 'Dalsza rodzina' Pewnego razu, około 1000 lat temu, na pięknej planecie Solarii żył król, król Helios (pradziadek Alison). Ukochany przez swój lud król, był smutny, dopóki nie spotkał miłej, inteligentnej i czarującej Celeste. Wkrótce potem się pobrali, a królestwo nie mogło być szczęśliwsze. Celeste była uwielbiana przez swoich poddanych, a kiedy zaszła w ciążę, królestwo kochało ją, i jej przyszłe dziecko jeszcze bardziej. Niestety, nastąpiły pewne komplikacje, a królowa zmarła wkrótce po urodzeniu jedynego dziecka, księżniczki Solany. Chociaż poddani byli bardzo zdruzgotani śmiercią ich królowej, nie mogli długo się smucić, bowiem wraz z narodzinami nowej słonecznej księżniczki, w całym królestwie nastała radość. Była niczym promyk nadziei dla nich w tych trudnych czasach. Helios kochał swoją córkę nad życie, ale wkrótce stał się samotny. Prowadzenie królestwa przez samego siebie było dla niego bardzo trudne. Prowadzenie królestwa przez samego siebie jako samotnego rodzica było prawie niemożliwe. Wszystko się zmieniło, gdy król poznał piękną Artemis. Znacznie odróżniała się od pierwszej żony króla, niemalże pod każdym względem, mimo to, wciąż była bardzo życzliwa i uwielbiana przez swoich ludzi. Nie tak bardzo jak jej poprzedniczka - Celeste, ale wciąż darzyli ją szacunkiem. Wkrótce ona także zaszła w ciążę i urodziła śliczną córeczkę - Eclipsę. Solana była absolutnie oczarowana swoją młodszą siostrą. Cała rodzina kochała się nawzajem, robili wszystko razem, do czasu... Kilka lat po narodzinach dziecka, Artemis zachorowała na śmiertelną chorobę. Młodsza księżniczka po śmierci matki, pogrążyła się w żałobie, zamknęła się w sobie, stała się zgorzkniała i rozgniewana, zwłaszcza, że jej starsza siostra skupiała całą uwagę poddanych, w końcu to ona była pierwsza w kolejce do tronu. Przed tym incydentem zdarzało się, że członkowie rodziny królewskiej zabijali swoje rodzeństwo, aby rościć prawa do tronu i korony. Ale księżniczka Solana i jej ojciec Helios byli tak miłowani, że ich poddani nie mogli zgodzić się na to, aby władzę objęła młodsza siostra księżniczki Solany. Kuzynka króla Heliosa była ogromnym wsparciem dla niego, wraz z jej córką. Razem z najpotężniejszymi magami w Solarii stworzyli Kompanię Światła i wygnali księżniczkę, która wślizgnęła się w najciemniejsze zakamarki Magicznego Wymiaru, zagoiła swoje rany i ułożyła plan, zgromadziła armię i stanęła na czele buntowników, mrocznych czarodziejek, czarownic, czarowników, w celu obalenia Kompanii Światła i objęcia należnego jej miejsca, nie tylko jako Królowej Solarii, ale Cesarzowej Magicznego Wymiaru. Przed wielką wojną wydała na świat dwójkę dzieci, bliźnięta - młodszego syna Radiusa i starszą córkę Selene. Swej córce ofiarowała magiczny Pierścień Miecza, który w rodzinie królewskiej był od pokoleń. Została jednak pokonana i uwięziona w Pierścieniu. Wiele lat później, Radius wykradł Pierścień Miecza. Ożenił się z piękną Luną, a niebawem na świat przyszła Stella - córka króla Radiusa i królowej Luny, do której trafił Pierścień. Jednak Selene zamyśla podstępne plany, aby wrócić na tron Solarii i dokończyć dzieło Eclipsy - swojej matki. 'Przyjaciele' Astra Somnia Melinda Delouise Astoria Bellatrix Cora 'Znajomi' Seymour Chou Sunil Zinnia Isaure Tune Glim Amore Zing 'Miłość' Ji-Min Alison jest biseksualna i otwarcie o ty mówi. Została wychowana w duchu miłości, która nie zna różnic płci. Nigdy nie musiała uczyć się tolerancji, ponieważ to od zawsze było dla niej naturalne. Pragnie uświadamiać ludzi, że nie ma nic złego w odmiennych orientacjach seksualnych i jest to jak najbardziej normalne. 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' Cloe - biała chihuahua długowłosa. 'Pixie' thumb|leftBliźniaczką wróżką Alison jest Odette - Pixie gracji, wdzięku oraz baletu. Jej największym marzeniem jest wygranie tytułu Miss Magix, jednak ze względu na swój mały wzrost najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie będzie mogła wziąć udziału w tego typu wyborach. Ma z tego powodu kompleksy. Informacje *'Urodziny:' 11 sierpień *'Magiczny znak:' Syrena *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' Odette - Pixie gracji, wdzięku oraz baletu. *'Pupilki:' Biała chihuahua długowłosa imieniem Cloe *'Ulubiona potrawa:' Lazania i spaghetti, ogólnie dania kuchni włoskiej *'Ulubiony kolor:' Niezmiennie, od wielu lat jej ulubionym kolorem jest pudrowy róż. Oprócz różu, uwielbia ciepłe, stonowane kolory, między innymi odcienie brązu oraz beżu. Poza stonowanymi barwami i odcieniami, bardzo lubi czerń oraz biel, a także złoty i srebrny. Jest także fanką niekonwencjonalnych połączeń kolorystycznych, np. różu i czerwieni, czy też żółtego i fioletowego. *'Hobby:' Muzyka, moda, aktorstwo i teatr, miłość i seksuologia, podróże, taniec, a także media społecznościowe i popkultura *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' Koty, chihuahuy oraz mopsy *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' "Dirty Dancing", "Narodziny gwiazdy", "Mamma Mia", "Pretty Woman" oraz "Diabeł ubiera się u Prady" *'Nienawidzi: '''Braku tolerancji i szacunku wobec drugiego człowieka, podziałów, a także owadów (ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem pająków, komarów i os). Odczuwa wręcz obrzydzenie do natury, ale nie przyznaje się do tego publicznie. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' Pop, choć nie ogranicza się do jednego gatunku. Poza tym, lubi słuchać rapu, R&B, a także muzyki musicalowej i tej z lat 80 i 90 ubiegłego wieku. *'Ulubione zaklęcie: Groch, fasola'' Promień półksiężyca' i Pocałunek kryształowej mocy srebrnego księżycaObydwa zaklęcia to nawiązania do zaklęć rzucanych przez Czarodziejkę z Wenus i Czarodziejkę z Księżyca w anime Czarodziejka z Księżyca, a mianowicie - ''Crescent Beam i ''Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: 'Astra, Somnia, Melinda, Dixie, Astoria, Aaliyah Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Po jej dość wysokim wzroście. #Po jej znamieniu w kształcie gwiazdy na brzuchu. #Po kolczyku w nosie. #Po pieprzyku, który znajduje się na jej prawym policzku. #Po naszyjniku ze złotym słońcem, który niemal zawsze ma przy sobie. #Po tym, że często żywo gestykuluje. #Po tym, że dość często używa przekleństw do wyrażenia swoich emocji. Niezapomniane cytaty Portrayals thumb|leftW rolę Alison w filmie live-action mogłaby się wcielić amerykańska aktorka Dove Cameron, znana m.in. z głównej roli Mal - córki Diaboliny - w filmach z serii Następcy, tytułowej, podwójnej roli Liv i Maddie w serialu Liv i Maddie, czy też Kayli Morgan z filmu Cloud 9. W serialu animowanym, w oryginalnej wersji językowej, głosu użyczyłaby Kelly Sheridan Wcielająca się między innymi w rolę Starlight Glimmer z serialu My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Cloe z serii Bratz oraz Barbie, we wszystkich filmach od roku 2001, aż do 2015, co przyniosło jej dużą popularność. Zaś w polskiej wersji językowej - Katarzyna Łaska Użyczyła swojego głosu Perle ze Steven Universe, Księżniczce Cadance z My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, a w Klubie Winx odgrywała między innymi rolę Chimery, Musy oraz Tecny, a także wykonywała piosenki do filmów z tej serii. Za wykonanie piosenek, w polskiej wersji językowej byłaby odpowiedzialna Beata WyrąbkiewiczPolski głos Barbie w większości filmów oraz Pinkie Pie (śpiew). Ciekawostki *Jej typ osobowości to Dyskutant ENTP-A / ENTP-T. *Pomimo, iż jest czarodziejką miłości, przed rozpoczęciem nauki w Alfei nigdy nie miała chłopaka. *Jej ulubione potrawy to spaghetti i lazania, ogólnie uwielbia dania kuchni włoskiej. *Jej ulubione kwiaty to róże, najbardziej lubi te herbaciane i różowe. Oprócz nich, bardzo lubi także bzy i stokrotki. *Ulubionymi kolorami Alison są różowy, fioletowy, beżowy, czarny, biały oraz miętowy. *Ma Arachnofobię i Fonofobię. *Nie umie pływać, ani jeździć na rowerze. *Dwa razy złamała prawą nogę. *Jest swego rodzaju smakoszem, ale nie przepada zbytnio za warzywami i owocami, lecz gdyby miała wybrać swój ulubiony owoc, wybrałaby brzoskwinię, albo truskawkę. *Nie znosi sportu, ani aktywności fizycznej. *Jej numer buta to 39. *Przed rozpoczęciem nauki w Alfei, całe życie mieszkała sama. Nigdy nie miała współlokatora. Może to wyjaśniać, dlaczego tak sceptycznie podchodziła do dzielenia swojego pokoju w akademiku. *Bardzo często, zaklęcia rzucane przez nią mają związek z aromaterapią. *Ponoć, osoba o imieniu Alison to najpiękniejsza, najgorętsza i najseksowniejsza dziewczyna jaką kiedykolwiek można spotkać. Nic nie może równać się z jej urodą i wdziękiem. Imię Alison jest innym określeniem na słowa „''kocham Cię''". Można się w niej zakochać bez opamiętania od pierwszego wejrzenia. Jest najlepszą przyjaciółką, problemy przyjaciół stawia wyżej niż swoje. Trzeba się o nią troszczyć, bo jest delikatnym kwiatem o niezaprzeczalnej urodzie, pełnym miłości, troski, pasji i sympatii. Zawsze jest przy swoich bliskich, jest też wyrozumiała i kochająca. **Owe imię zostało zaczerpnięte od postaci z serialu Pretty Little Liars. *Jest Wróżką Strażniczką planety Amoris, mimo tego, że urodziła się na Solarii. Została pozbawiona prawa do dziedziczenia tronu i korony, a także tytułu księżniczki Solarii tylko ze względu na to, że jej ojciec pochodził z innej planetyOdmawianie tytułu prawowitej następczyni tronu jest wbrew prawom Solarii (Sezon 3 Odcinek 6 - Wybór Layli). Król Radius, w obawie, że jego córka utraci prawa do korony, uknuł spisek przeciwko swej siostrze Mimo to, w przyszłości zostanie królową obu planet - Amoris i Solarii, co doprowadzi do zakończenia konfliktu pomiędzy tymi planetami i zostaną one połączone. *Często sprawia pozory aspołecznej i coraz częściej się utożsamia z owym stwierdzeniem. *Pomimo tego, że jest bardzo utalentowana muzycznie, nie potrafi grać na żadnym instrumencie. *Ma astmę, często miewa problemy z oddychaniem, zwłaszcza przy nadmiernym wysiłku fizycznym oraz w sytuacjach stresowych. *Jej szczęśliwa, a zarazem ulubiona liczba to 18. *Uwielbia wodę sodową, a także napoje gazowane, zwłaszcza oranżady. *Co ciekawe, w torebce nosi tabletki na ból głowy. Zażywała również w przeszłości leki na zaburzenia emocjonalne. *Ma słabość do kotów, łabędzi, flamingów, pand, jeleni, narwali, lisów oraz likaonów. Nie przepada za to za psami, aczkolwiek bardzo podobają jej się poszczególne rasy, m.in.: mopsy, spaniele, yorki, chihuahua oraz pudle. Lubi również wszelkie zwierzęta fantastyczne, a zwłaszcza jednorożce i pegazy. *Prawie nie rozstaje się z telefonem, co jest poniekąd jej uzależnieniem. *Nie stroni od alkoholu, czy też innych trunków, wręcz uwielbia być w stanie upojenia alkoholowego, aby następnego dnia śmiać się ze swojej własnej głupoty. *Jej ulubione święta w ciągu całego roku to Walentynki, Boże Narodzenie, Sylwester, oraz jej urodziny. *Jest fanką muzyki z końcówki lat 80-tych i 90-tych ubiegłego wieku. *Jej ulubioną porą roku jest zima. *Pomimo tego, że nie potrafi pływać, fascynuje ją podwodna fauna i flora, a także mity oraz wierzenia w mniejszym lub większym stopniu związane z wodą. *Kiedy jest smutna, albo źle się czuje, idzie na zakupy i wydaje wszystkie swoje oszczędności, to sprawia jej przyjemność. *W każdy piątek, sobotę, oraz niedzielę ogląda wieczorem romanse albo komedie romantyczne, to jej osobista tradycja. *Bardzo lubi kawiarnie urządzone w stylu pin-up. *Jednym z jej ulubionych połączeń kolorystycznych jest czerwień i pudrowy róż. *Kiedyś miała problemy z trądzikiem. Obecnie, jej cera jest nieskazitelna. *Jej ulubiony serial to "Przyjaciele". Każdy odcinek obejrzała przynajmniej po kilka razy. *Ulubiony przedmiot Alison to lekcje etykiety z profesor DuFour. *Wielokrotnie startowała w wyborach Miss Magix. *Imię, jak i moce jej Pixie nawiązują do Odetty - dziewczyny zaklętej w królową łabędzi i zarazem głównej bohaterki baletu skomponowanego przez Piotra Czajkowskiego w 1876 roku pt. "Jezioro łabędzie". Jest to ulubiony balet autorki postaci, a w dodatku, jest to historia tragicznej miłości Odetty i księcia Zygfryda. Wobec tego, jest to idealna bliźniacza wróżka dla czarodziejki miłości. **Co ciekawe, diadem, który widnieje na głowie Odette to nawiązanie do głównej bohaterki filmu, będącego adaptacją wyżej wspomnianego baletu, a mianowicie - "Barbie z Jeziora Łabędziego". *W każdą środę ubiera coś różowegoNawiązanie do "Wrednych dziewczyn". *Zimowy strój Alison został zainspirowany letnią kreacją Monique Heart z czwartego odcinka 10 sezonu RuPaul's Drag RaceDla ciekawych - KLIK. *Drzewo genealogiczne Alison można zobaczyć tutaj - KLIK. Galeria Transformacje= Alison transformation by A.G.jpg Alison Charmix by A.G.jpg Alison Charmix artefacts by A.G.jpg Alison Charmix broszka by A.G.png Alison Enchantix by A.G.jpg Sorsha Enchantix - fairy dust by Amity.Gala.jpg Alison Diligitix by A.G.jpg Alison Believix by A.G.jpg |-|Codzienne= Alison ID 2 by A.G.jpg Alison strój codzienny 2 by A.G.jpg Alison Walentynki 1 by A.G.jpg Alison Walentynki 2 by A.G.jpg Alison Walentynki 3 by A.G.jpg |-|Okazjonalne= Alison bal podarunków by A.G.jpg Alison raincoat by A.G.jpg Alison explorer outfit by A.G.jpg Alison w piżamce by A.G.jpg Alison zimowe igraszki by A.G.jpg |-|Inne= Sorsha first ID by Amity.Gala.jpg Sorsha first transformation by Amity.Gala.jpg Sorsha 2 dress by Amity.Gala.png Sorsha Mythix wand by Amity.Gala.jpg Sorsha Mythix project by Amity.Gala.jpg Sorsha Lovix project by Amity.Gala.jpg Sorsha Harmonix project by Amity.Gala.jpg Sorsha Sophix by Amity.Gala.jpg Sorsha Believix by Amity.Gala.jpg Sorsha Enchantix project by Amity.Gala.jpg Sorsha Charmix - broszka i torebka by Amity.Gala.jpg Sorsha Charmix by Amity.Gala.jpg Sorsha Transformation by Amity.Gala.jpg Coamciarobijakjejsięnudzi2.jpg Coamciarobijakjejsięnudzi1.jpg Alison reference 1 by A.G.jpg Alison bal podarunków projekt na SF.png Amity by Amity.Gala.jpg Queen Selene by A.G.jpg|Mama Alison - Królowa Selene Chatta redesign by A.G.jpg|Chatta w ubraniach Alison Alison Believix projekty by A.G.jpg Alison ID by A.G.jpg Alison Walentynki 4 projekt missfashion.png |-|Od Was ♥= Sorsha RM.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ Sorsha.png|Od Halszki ♥ TakiSobieMalunekSorshy.jpeg|Od Rochi ♥ Alison by Listek.png|Od Liścia ♥ Alison chibi szkic od Rochi.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ Przypisy Kategoria:Amity.Gala Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Amoris Kategoria:Solaria